Destiny's Whisper
by RikusTwilight
Summary: A rampaging Fal'Cie tears Pulse asunder and a comatose Lightning sleeps in a crystal coffin while adventuring in her own mind. The Gods are watching, and they can no longer wait in this sequel to 'When The Glass Shatters' LightxVanille.
1. Journey Into Wonderland

_Destiny's Whisper_

**Journey into Wonderland**

The darkness is spinning, her head is dizzying.

Opening her eyes and sitting up all she sees is darkness.

Emptiness surrounds her for she is alone.

Walking out of the door she finds a source of light; the big, bright white moon.

She feels sand on her feet and the only sound to be heard is that of the ocean waves.

The beach is serene, yet she is lost.

She has always been alone in this place.

Yet every night she dreams of a red-haired girl.

_Was she my friend? My sister? My lover?_

She did not know the answer to these questions.

She licked her lips, expecting to taste the salt of the sea yet she tasted only strawberries.

_That's strange. I haven't eaten strawberries ever. In fact, what even are these 'straw-berries'?_

Every memory she had was wiped from her mind. The only constant was the girl with the red hair.

_I have to find her. She has to live around here somewhere._

Yet whenever she had the desire to leave she felt herself being pulled back by the beauty of the moon and the serenity of the ocean.

She was a prisoner in her own kingdom, yet was as peaceful as a willing participant.

The secret, silent bondage she suffered was not to last.

Looking up at the moon she saw it flash like a camera taking a picture.

Once, twice and three times it flashed in front of her.

It blinded her enough that she had to cover her eyes.

Opening them once more she saw not darkness or the beach, she saw a large, lush green plain.

It was not filled with monsters or people; it too was as empty as the beach.

Only the sound of whispering wind echoing throughout the plain held any significance.

In the distance she could see the remains of a camp.

She tried walking over to it, yet she was stuck just like she was on the beach.

These places had endless opportunities, yet she could not explore them.

_I've had enough, take me out of here._

As soon as she thought these words the sun flashed and she was taken someplace else.

Opening her eyes once again she was standing atop a beautiful frozen lake.

The entire area was covered in shimmering dark blue ice.

She liked this place, for she could see a beautiful sunset all around her.

She felt no cold nor hunger or thirst.

_I feel completely senseless. Is something wrong with me?_

Once more the answers eluded her.

She did not want to leave this place, yet the setting sun bathed her in a warm, orange light, one which took her to a towering city.

_Other people must live here. Maybe I'll see that red-haired girl here._

Her assumption was correct.

Walking towards her was a tall, yet elegantly beautiful man.

From what she could see he had long golden hair, and was clad in a full suit of golden armour, marked with a set of scales on the breastplate.

As he drew near her mind raced with images of her kissing him.

_Were we…Are we lovers?_

He stood in front of her, proud and tall.

She immediately went on the height of her toes to kiss his lips.

He tasted sweet, like honey yet he was not the one who tasted of 'straw-berries'

She was confused.

_Why is my mind racing with images of him if I am already in love with someone else?_

The question could not be answered.

Her mind drew a blank.

"You girl are my consort, we are meant to be one. Join me and we shall enjoy harmony together"

The man spoke with authority and a gravitas which stirred emotions from deep within her.

She couldn't help but kiss him once again, repeatedly tasting the honey which seemed to emanate from his lips.

Drinking from his lips she felt strange, dizzy almost.

Falling clumsily to the floor she fell on her bum and looked up.

The man before her had been morphed into a mighty golden griffon, which spewed fire from his mouth and torched the entire city they were in.

She saw images of different cities, different towns all burning with fire too.

_Is this a hallucination? Or is this a warning?_

Her thoughts were blurry and jumbled, yet she sensed hope.

In the darkest recesses of her drug-induced thoughts a faint glimmer of light shone through.

She heard a voice call out to her.

"Follow the sound of my voice, and I will lead you to safety, lead you back to me"

Standing slowly up she wobbled, but recovered her balance after the images of a burning city vanished from her mind.

She looked up at the sun and saw it flash like it had done so before.

Upon opening her eyes she found herself back on the beach she started on, yet this wasn't the moonlit beach she had woke up on.

The beach she was on now, although identical in appearance was kissed by the radiant sun.

She entered her home again and could see no one.

Moving to the only room left, the bedroom she was startled upon seeing a red-haired girl laying on the bed, seemingly waiting for her.

The red-haired girl was only wearing a towel, which she subsequently dropped upon standing up.

_What's this warmth in my cheek? Where did it come from?_

She did not know, nor care.

Standing before her was the girl of her literal dreams, and quite without any clothes on.

The red-haired girl need not say a word, for actions transcend even the mighty language.

The girl propped herself up on her toes and leant in for a kiss.

Responding back but only for a moment the taste of strawberries flooded the taste buds.

She had found her girl, she had found her lover.

Grabbing and groping and frolicking ensued in the bedroom and many other places too.

They made love for hours, immersing in each other's company, each other's pure being.

The red-haired girl spoke only a few, yet powerful words.

"Regain your strength, for trials wait for you. Unlock your abilities by finding me"

The red-haired girl disappeared.

She was alone again.

She decided to bask in the warm sunlight, and so walked out of the house.

Setting foot outside, she sensed the sun hit her face and heat up her entire body.

Strolling peacefully along the beach she noticed a patch of mysterious shadow placed in the centre of the beach.

_There's nothing to make the shadow…hmm weird._

She walked closer to it and as she did the entire weather changed, it seemed to become overcast, yet she could see the sun burning brightly in the sky.

Stepping foot into the shadow her whole vision went dark.

She was almost blind, if it were not for the faint flicker of light that was coming from her wrist.

Looking down she saw her bare wrist, as it has always been.

Yet a light was emanating from it.

She touched the flicker of light with her fingers and saw a flash of light appear before her.

A weight fell on her arm, something was in her hand and subconsciously she had clutched it tight.

Once the light faded she could only see shimmers of metal, it was a sword of some sort but of what kind could not be made out.

While admiring the weapon appearing in her possession, from out of the darkness came monsters.

They were small silver-coloured creatures with dashes of pure black across their body completed with creepy little purple eyes.

The creatures moved quickly and quirkily around her, darting here and there while occasionally submerging into the ground.

She thrust the weapon forwards, and swinging it sideways which occasionally hit the creatures, dissolving them into the air in a swift one hit-one kill scenario.

Multitudes of creatures appeared, almost unending.

She attacked them all, wielding the sword in a manner only a soldier would know how.

Swiftly dodging and performing acrobatics mid-combo was now becoming her forte.

With every enemy defeated she sensed that her sword skills were improving.

The pocket of darkness vanished. The bright sun hit her hard; her eyes had to adjust to the change of light.

Once recovered she glared up at the sun. Enjoying it briefly she recognised that it had flashed.

It flashed twice more in quick succession and she found herself moving somewhere else again.

Opening her eyes she immediately recognised the place; she was at the camp site she had spotted on the horizon when she had last been transported to the green plain.

In the middle of the empty camp she saw a case, and on top of that case, sitting perfectly still regardless of the wind was a single yellow feather.

Walking over to it she picked it up and inspected it.

She was not sure what animal this had come from, as there were none around.

Nevertheless she placed her finger on it, feeling the softness of the feather on her finger made her giggle as it tickled.

As her finger ran along the bristles she heard a strange female voice.

Looking around she could see no one.

_It must be in my head…either that or the feather is talking to me…crazy thoughts._

To test her theory she ran her finger along the feather again.

This time the voice was clearer.

One final time of running her finger along the feather revealed a clear and mysterious message.

"Find three of me and the doors that bind you shall be unlocked. To conquer this world, find the red-haired girl but always know who you truly are…Claire Farron"


	2. The Past And Present Dangers

_Hello to everyone who has read the first chapter. I'm so pleased so many of you enjoyed it and I hope that the story will continue to excite and entertain!_

_If you haven't already, I would strongly suggest you read the prequel to this story; When The Glass Shatters as from here on in I shall be referring to events and characters from that story.  
I hope you all enjoy the direction I'm going with this!_

_Destiny's Whisper_

**The Past and Present Dangers**

She was walking; her footsteps echoed along the cold, dark ground she had found herself upon.

Knowing not where she was going, nor who she even was, the clatter of her own footsteps was the only thing holding her sanity in place.

The dark emptiness was overwhelming, almost consuming her entire being.

She had to fight to stay awake. She had to fight to breathe.

Wandering for what seemed like an eternity, the darkness of the void she was encased in never ceased.

Lacking in spirit and unable to take any more of this place she collapsed onto her knees.

Clasping her hands to her face, tears streamed from the gaps in her fingers.

This place had finally beaten her.

Wanting to fall asleep and never wake up again she closed her eyes.

The darkness closed in rapidly, she could feel her strength, her soul fading away.

Yet her tears, which once streamed down her face, now fell onto the floor.

A soft chime could be heard echoing every time the little tears splashed onto the supposed floor of this place.

The chime was not the only thing present as the tears fell however because as soon as the chime had ended a single, pure white flower grew where the tear fell.

It was as if the tears were watering an already fertile ground, yet it was clear that these solemn flowers were created at tear fall.

With outstretched fingers she touched the gentle white flowers. One touch and they danced to and fro, almost shimmering upon contact with their creator's touch.

The small patch of flowers emitted that soft chime again, and not before long she began to involuntarily whisper.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Five little flowers. Five little lives needing to be saved"

The darkness enveloped her. It took her and destroyed her.

* * *

_The saviour of the planet? That's what they called me. If only they knew the truth, that it wasn't me who saved it, but that it was her. _

_She's gone now, taken somewhere where I cannot ever tread. Fate has split us apart, torn soul from body._

These are the final thoughts of a man left ravaged and war-torn. The same fate befell the planet he was guarding.

He pushed his sword into the earth below his feet until it could stand alone.

Taking one final look at the horizon, the broken horizon filled with fire, iron and craters he slumped down, and rested up against his sword.

Dying was a slow process, he felt drowsy and exhausted. Closing his eyes made his head spin and world swirl yet it sped up time.

Taking one final breath, and then there was none.

A hero to the planet in his own regard, light began swirling from the skies and trickled down to the planet.

It gave no reflections, in pool nor lake nor off sword in the ground.

It enveloped him. It took him and destroyed him.

All was silent on the ground.

All that remained of the man was his sword, stuck in the ground where he died. Attached to the hilt was the woman's emblem; a yellow chocobo feather.

Wrapped around the blade of the sword was a bracelet, worn by the woman that the man lost. At the keystone of the bracelet was a single, pure white head of a flower; the man's emblem.

* * *

A cheeky smile grew across the red-haired girls face.

Despite losing her beloved, Claire Farron almost a month ago she was gaining some sly pleasure from watching her fellow townsmate's hips sway as she paced up and down.

Almost a month had gone by, and the remaining group had not gained any ground on waking their fearless leader Lightning.

Everyday was the same, Fang and Snow went to see Lightning's crystal coffin at sunrise and then spent the rest of the day pacing up and down trying to figure out how to free her.

Vanille sat on the same rock, watching Fang's hips as she paced and Hope and Sazh passed time by fixing and upgrading the airship with various pieces of whatever they could salvage.

Days turned into weeks and weeks into further months. The group celebrated birthdays with a certain resentment that one of them was missing.

They too celebrated her birthday, and when a whole year had passed since she was crystallised they mourned that day too.

* * *

Claire Farron had walked alone for seemingly an eternity. She had passed time by wielding her sword, and sharpening it whenever the occasion presented itself.

Her thoughts turned to her only physical interaction in this world; her pleasure at the red-haired girl's touch.

Claire's body fell weak at the thought of remembering it again.

She desired to reacquire it.

Alone on the vast green plain, she could walk freely among its borders – unhindered by her previous invisible binds.

There was nothing here, no people, no towns, and no monsters.

Empty and alone she sat down on a rock and placed her face in her hands.

Her eyes started to swell up and she felt small drops of water splash into her hands.

One little drop climbed down her cheek, and kissed her lips. She licked the water drop away from her lips.

She tasted the full weight of the ocean in one little drop, it was sour against the sweet taste of the ever-present strawberries on her lips.

Claire stood up, and turned around from the rock she was sitting on.

She noticed a cave nearby, an open, inviting cave.

Walking towards the opening she brushed her hand up against the stone wall, it was cold and this cold lingered down her spine.

Obtrusive memories of a black-haired woman dressed scantily in blue sashes flooded her memory, and made her angry for a reason which she could not quite place.

These flashes of thoughts gave Claire the idea that they had been fighting at this place.

_This is surely a lie? I have never met this woman before, and I have never been to this cave before._

Her thoughts doubted the memories, but only one could be true – they could not both be a lie.

For now she decided to trust what she had known; and that was that she had never met this woman.

Entering the cave only solicited more memories, this time not of the woman in blue but of the red-haired girl again.

She severely did not wish these to be a lie; they were images of the two women making love here, at this very place she had never visited.

In the centre of the cave was a warm light, a small sphere of orange-red light was dimly illuminating the cave. It looked as though it had been here a long while.

Placing her hands near it Claire could sense heat emanating from the sphere too, not just light.

Touching it gently with her finger, the sphere flickered and wavered.

"Ow! That hurt."

Her fingertip was now red and throbbing; it had been burnt.

Grasping her sword she poked the small sphere, thinking it would be safer than touching it with her finger again.

She was wrong.

The sphere 'popped' and ejected small flames onto the floor of the cave, they quickly diminished without any means to latch onto a flammable object.

Claire now found herself in a dark and empty cave. With nothing further to do here she started to walk towards the exit.

The light of the outside sky seemed to be getting further and further away, running did not help it become closer either.

The exit was too stretched out now to even make sense to her brain. She stopped running and eventually walking and came to a dead stop.

The exit faded away completely, she was surrounded completely by darkness.

But in the dark, there is always light; the light of hope.

A small chime could be heard, and pure white flowers seemed to grow at her feet.

They emitted a small glow each, and when tallied together lit up the cave in a wonderful soft white glow.

Bending down Claire picked one, breaking it from its stem.

It felt like it was made of pure silk, and made her skin feel soft, exactly the same as it felt when she had been fourteen.

It chimed in her hand, and resonated with the other, unpicked flowers.

A soft, male voice seemed to speak from the flowers;

"With me in hand, you shall find a new power. Use it well, and overcome the obstacle you shall soon find."

The flowers disappeared all at once, except the little one that Claire had picked.

Light of day streamed through the cave once more, the exit becoming visible.

Upon breathing fresh air, after a long time of stale air she coughed heavily.

She felt a pain from within her chest which surged through her entire body.

It crept through her limbs until she could sense it being focused in her palm.

Pointing her palm at the rock she previously sat upon, a shock of sharp pain was released from her body; she watched it quickly travel in a blue haze to the rock and decimated it, shattering it into small pebbles.

She had gained the magic of Thunder.

Looking up at the bright daylight sun, she noticed the now all too-familiar flash of it, which meant transportation to some new, and random place for her to explore.

Upon opening her eyes, her vision was blurred but once she gained clarity she noticed she was in a castle, a huge, daunting castle which seemed both gothic but modern at the same time.

She was in a hall, the open sky; which was now a torrent of purple clouds and forked lightning appeared before her at the opposite end of the hall from where she was standing.

Walking towards the weather anomaly she noticed strange altars located at both left and right sides of her.

Walking to each in turn, there were writings indented on the walls which she could not read, for they were in a strange language, but below the writings she noticed an indentation.

On the left altar was a small, feather shaped indentation, and on the right altar was the space for a small flower to fit into that indentation.

Claire had both ingredients, but also noted the warning the flower gave out.

"The obstacle you shall soon find"

She repeated the message aloud, and instantly the two objects gravitated towards their rightful place.

Sitting neatly in their indentations the castle shook, something was coming.


	3. Paladin

_So here is Chapter 3, I had originally intended to have this up a few days ago, but life took hold. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying it so far and please please review.. Its a joy reading your comments!_

_Destiny's Whisper_

**Paladin**

Claire was standing in the castle hall, it still shaking ferociously. The feather and flower head had now been absorbed into the altars and from them sprung forth a small black orb each.

The orbs met at the middle of the hall, directly in front of Claire.

The joined, fusing into one bigger version of the orb. It was like dark matter.

Once joined, the orb began shrinking, and shrinking until it was so small it was virtually invisible.

Claire braced herself and placed one hand on her sword hilt.

When the black orb had disappeared, it emitted a shockwave which caused Claire to cover her eyes and stagger back one step.

Upon opening her eyes once again she saw a pale white horse standing there still, and a man, covered in what seemed to be white armour. He had long silver hair, dark crimson eyes and he appeared to be unarmed.

He said no words, but took steps towards Claire.

She braced herself once more and steadied her weapon in front of her.

The man stopped at the threat and stood still. He pushed his right arm out and a flurry of white feathers garnered around his hand.

Appearing out of the feathers and essentially out of nowhere was a long sword, matching that of his armour. It was long, slender and looked exquisite.

The fight was on.

The mysterious man rushed forward, running at speed. Claire dodged, sidestepping quickly.

He turned quickly to counter the dodge, and swung his sword with his movement.

Claire thrust her sword upwards in a parry; the two were locked for the moment.

She looked deep into his eyes. They weren't menacing as she first thought they would be, they appeared to be of a gentle nature.

Upon thinking this, she realised that she was locked in mortal combat with those gentle eyes.

With her one free hand she placed her hand on his armoured chest and pushed away, jumping backwards and landing on her feet after a mid-air somersault.

He rushed once more at Claire, but this time she was ready.

The man slashed once, but Claire countered quickly and swung once with her sword, pushing the man into a defensive position, then swung at him again, and again and once more for a fourth time.

The armoured man was almost pinned down to a kneeling stance by her forceful strikes.

She took a step back and jumped onto his sword, somersaulting over him, and while in mid-air she flicked her sword and it revealed a barrel chamber.

Squeezing the trigger Claire found that the sword fired a bullet, and the recoil in mid-air was substantial.

She landed awkwardly from the surprise of the gunfire and stumbled backwards.

But she looked over at her opponent and realised that once he was on his knees, now he was slumped to the floor.

He was not getting up.

She cautiously went over to him, and placed her sword at his neck.

Kicking his sword away she looked into his crimson eyes once more.

They were not begging for life, but embracing death, calmly accepting it.

The man uttered a few words with his last breath;

"I am Odin, your Eidolon personified. You have bested me in battle once again Claire Farron and now I shall no longer serve you, I shall become a part of you."

She didn't know what to make of this statement, for she had never heard the words 'Odin' and 'Eidolon' before, although they did sound familiar to her ears.

The man died before her, and there was no sound made apart from the pale horse; which had largely been forgotten by her who neighed at the passing of its master.

The man, whose name was Odin burst into a thousand shards of crystal, and those shards orbited Claire Farron, as if she were the Sun.

All at once they moved rapidly into her, encasing her in a crystal shell from head to toe.

She stood like a statue, unable to move. Yet she heard a crack, and another and one more which tore at the crystals.

They burst off her skin and in a flash of white light which blinded her, the crystal shards were gone.

Standing alone, in a castle she had been transported to mysteriously was just a girl who had little memory, yet who had been forced to fight both shadow monsters and a mysterious man.

She felt heavier, burdened by something.

Looking at her hands initially she saw vambraces and gauntlets covering them, exactly like what the man had on; silvery-white with golden patterns emblazoned onto them.

Exploring the rest of her body she noticed most of it was covered in armour like the man had on, although a more feminine version.

Her old sword was gone, replaced by a circular shield on her left arm. She had no other weapon, yet noted how the man summoned his.

She held out her right arm, and in a flash of feathers the exact same sword appeared clutched in her grasp.

She had truly merged with this man, this Eidolon, named Odin.

She was no longer a girl, nor a simple soldier; she had now ascended into a Paladin.

* * *

The little house in Bodhum was being kissed goodnight by the sun before it set, two Guardian Corps soldiers were guarding the entrance, as per their promise to a fallen comrade, even if she was now a L'Cie, sworn enemy of Cocoon.

Inside was the clear crystal coffin of Lightning, hardened soldier, cold leader but soft and sincere lover of Vanille.

Two brands were present on her body, her L'Cie black, sprawling mark on her chest and the other, numbered tattoo on her wrist.

The latter could be clearly seen inside the coffin, for all the crystal did in fact stem from it.

It started to glow, at first a soft glow with only a small radiance but quickly it had grown to illuminate the entire room.

The light burst out of the windows of the small house, so much so that the guards outside noticed and rushed in to see what were going on.

They were too slow, for when they entered the house they couldn't see a thing. The light from the coffin was too bright.

A loud crack could be heard, ripping down the crystal from head to toe.

A few moments later the crack subsided and was replaced with a shattering sound.

* * *

She grabbed a lock of her hair that was dangling in front of her face and she started to twist it round her finger.

Her hair became even curlier than it already was.

Vanille was sitting in her usual place again, watching Fang's hips sway as she paced up and down.

Today was different; today Vanille was curling her hair out of frustration, a frustration for that particular primal instinct which she had missed for over a year now.

Today she was going to act.

Every morning after Fang had paced up and down she retired to her tent for personal meditation, which no one was allowed to interrupt.

Vanille had carefully studied the daily patterns of her friend and knew exactly where she would be, and when.

To ambush her, Vanille crept into Fang's tent ten minutes before she was due to meditate and lay down, waiting for her to enter.

Fang did as Vanille expected, entering her tent exactly ten minutes after she did.

Fang was startled to see Vanille in her own personal space.

"Oh, hey Vanille. I didn't expect to see you in here. What do you want?"

"I just thought we could…um talk a bit. We haven't done that in a while. Come sit down"

Fang did as she was told, sitting down with her back straight and legs straight out in front of her.

Vanille saw that Fang was uncomfortable, so she ran her fingers softly along the thigh of her friend, yet this did not ease Fang's awkwardness. She just tightened up more.

"Fang, you're looking pretty tense, you need to relax girl. Why don't I give you a massage? That'll help you. Come on, lie down!"

Fang couldn't think about what was going on, so she just followed Vanille's orders and lay down on her front.

Vanille sat on her knees, hovering slightly over Fang's waist and began to remove the necessary sashes to gain access to her back.

Fang kept quiet, trusting Vanille's intentions, yet they were misplaced intentions.

Vanille started to move her hands up and down along Fang's back, massaging everywhere from her lower back right up to her shoulders.

Fang had to bite her lower lip to stop her from letting out a little moan of pleasure.

Although no noise was made, Vanille could sense that her massage was having the desired effect on her the woman resting between her legs.

She knelt up, and asked Fang to roll onto her back, so she could massage the front.

Fang was amicable putty by this moment; she would do anything anybody asked her.

Vanille knew this, and took full advantage.

She ran her hands along her friend's stomach, following the contours of the body with her fingers. Eventually Vanille approached the subject of Fang's chest, and she did this with no words, just action.

Vanille ran her fingers at first along the sides of Fang's chest, then she pretended to lose her balance and 'slipped' on top of Fang, holding out two hands and purposefully cupping her friend's breasts.

Fang did not say anything, yet she bit her lip once again; she had not been touched like this in a very long while and so was not about to stop now, even if it was her friend touching her.

She knew it was wrong, yet she desired to be wanted once more, even if it was out of a rebound, pure grief, pure loss, pure animal lust that Vanille was feeling, Fang did not care, and she wanted to be loved.

Vanille had her hands firmly planted, yet this wasn't her real intention; she nudged ever so slightly upwards, and placed her strawberry-laced lips upon Fang's soft, nervous, yet almost virginal lips.

Fang didn't want to make any kind of move, but she found her tongue piercing out of her mouth involuntarily, past her own lips and into Vanille's.

The red-haired girl was shocked at such a bold move, yet she fed off impulse and brushed her own tongue against Fang's, massaging the two together while lips parted, before the two kissed once more.

This cycle went on for seemingly hours; no one stopped them, and neither felt the need to go further than locking lips for now, for they were both so in the moment.

* * *

Snow was alone, something that he had not experienced since Lake Bresha.

In the year that they had all been here, wandering aimlessly with no purpose while Lightning was in her crystal coffin Snow had set up a training dummy, otherwise his own sanity would have been lost.

Snow had pulled on his gloves and begun to frantically work away at the dummy, punching it in increasingly harder blows. He was all but lost in his workout when he heard a loud, repetitive beeping, like a ring.

He was startled, as it had been so long since the comms device had been dialled. But Snow picked it up, and pressed the button.

A crackling sound whirred for a moment, before a clear voice sprung out.

"Hello, Snow Villiers do you copy? This is Major Powell here, a member of the Guardian Corps and one of the soldiers tasked with protecting Miss Farron's body."

Snow took a moment to gather his thoughts on the subject. The soldiers had never called him or Fang, they barely even said hello during their visits.

"This is Snow Villiers, I read you loud and clear Major Powell. What's up? Has something happened at Bodhum?"

"I'm afraid to say Sir that something indeed has happened. A strange white light was reported in Miss Farron's house, and a loud cracking sound. Upon further inspection the crystal stasis which held Miss Farron has been broken…"

At this news Snow pumped his fist into the air and shouted a loud, joyous 'Yeah' into the atmosphere.

"That's awesome news Major. So is she awake? Can we come pick her up?"

"Sir, err no I'm afraid you can't. The crystal stasis has been broken, that's correct – but I'm afraid to report that Miss Farron's body is gone."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE?"

Snow shouted angrily into the comms device. His anger alerts Sazh and Hope to his location, and a few minutes later both Fang and Vanille come out of Fang's tent, looking a little dishevelled.

No one had time to make euphemistic quips about what exactly the two girls were up to as all their attention was focused on the comms device.

"Where is she?"

"We're not sure Sir, one moment she was in crystal stasis, the next she had vanished. We're sorry"

"Whatever"

Snow de-pressed the button and stood there, comms device slipping out of his hand.

He did not care about anything right now; he had no motivation, no energy.

He had already lost one Farron sister, his beloved Serah to the L'Cie curse and now the older Farron sister had suddenly vanished.

He could not take much more of this.

He muttered under his breath;

"Where is she?"


End file.
